1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a structure of an electrical connector (hereinafter referred to as a connector) of a panel attachment type to be attached to a board, a panel, a frame and the like.
2. Related Art
Generally, as a connector of a panel attachment type, a rectangular connector having a rectangular joining face is known. For example, such a rectangular connector includes a pair of cantilevered locking arms in both wings of a housing. It is configured such that, when the housing is inserted through a rectangular opening provided to a panel, the pair of locking arms is locked to the opening of the panel, thereby fixing the connector.
Since tips of the locking arms are open in the connector of the panel attachment type according to the prior art, there has been a drawback that load is imposed on the ends of the locking arms due to insertion and removal operations of the counterpart connector. On the other hand, if the ends of the locking arms are reinforced, there has been a drawback in that insertion through the opening of the panel becomes difficult.
In order to eliminate such drawbacks, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S63-145279 (Patent Document 1) has disclosed a connector of a panel attachment type, which is provided with flexible connecting portions for connecting tips of locking arms and a housing.
FIG. 20 is a perspective view showing an appearance of a connector of a panel attachment type disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 20 of the present application corresponds to FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1.
With reference to FIG. 20, a connector 8 is provided with a pair of locking arms 82 and 82 on both sides 81 and 81 of a housing 80. Ends of the locking arms 82 are joined to side faces 81. In addition, the locking arms 82 are arranged at an inclination so as to open outward.
On the other hand, with reference to FIG. 20, a panel 9 is provided with a rectangular opening 91 through which the housing 80 is inserted. The opening 91 is provided with a pair of notched concave portions 92 and 92 in both wings thereof. The pair of locking arms 82 and 82 can be inserted through the pair of concave portions 92 and 92. In addition, when the connector 8 is inserted through the opening 91, the pair of locking arms 82 and 82 can deform to close inward.
With reference to FIG. 20, step-shaped steps 83 are provided to tips of the locking arms 82. Furthermore, upper end portions of the locking arms 82 are connected to the side faces 81 of the housing 80 by way of flexible connecting portions 87 that are relatively thin and bend easily. Moreover, a pair of flange portions 84 and 84, which abut a rear face of the panel 9, protrudes from side edges of the housing 80.
In FIG. 20, when the connector 8 is inserted through the panel 9, the pair of steps 83 and 83 abuts the concave portions 92 and 92 and deforms, and the resilient pressure thereof fixes the connector 8.
The connector 8 disclosed in Patent Document 1 is described as having no risk of bending the locking arms 82, which are reinforced by way of the flexible connecting portions 87, more than necessary even if load is imposed on the locking arms 82 by insertion and removal with the counterpart connector.
However, since the connector according to Patent Document 1 includes the pair of locking arms in both wings, there is a problem in that the external shape of the connector is enlarged.
In addition, in the connector according to Patent Document 1, although the pair of locking arms is reinforced by way of the flexible connecting portions, this is a configuration in which the load is imposed on the ends of the locking arms due to insertion and removal with the counterpart connector, and there is a problem in that the ends of the locking arms will suffer from fatigue as insertion and removal with the counterpart connector are repeated.